I'm Sorry
by sasuke140
Summary: You can only take so much when love is one sided. {Naruhina}
1. I'm Sorry

He sighed as he trashed trashed the roses. He was set on giving them to her this year, but the loud moaning from apartment told him she was busy. Busy with his best friend, just like she was every Valentine's Day for the past five years. "Maybe next year," he thought to himself. Maybe next year he would be with her during the fourteenth instead of drowning his sorrows at a bar.

* * *

The pinkette was currently grinding into the man behind her. Did she know who he was? Hell no, didn't mean she couldn't have some fun with him. His grip on her hips tightened, cute, he thought he was in control. She began swaying her hips slower than before to taunt him. Growling, he began to suck on her earlobe. Feeling a little playful, the seductress let out an exaggerated gasp. The bulge in his pants was begging to be noticed. She opened her mouth to flirt, but a husky voice cut her off. "Hey bastard, mind moving your hands from there, better yet don't touch her at all."

~_I'm sorry~_

"Na-ru-to-kunnnnnn, why don't we havvvve some fun," she drunkenly slurred as the blond lead her to her apartment. He sighed, the girl was wobbling around too much, it would take forever to get her home. He was also really starting to feel uncomfortable with her constant persuading. He adjusted his arm on her back and her arm around his neck.

"No Sakura-chan I would never sleep with you like this, and you're dating Sasuke." She vomited at least twice before they reached their destination. He fumbled with the keys before letting them in. Making sure to place the key on the rack first, he turned around to face her. "Alright, don't leave Sakura-chan, I'll ask Ino if she'll stop by for-" her lips were on his, she tried her best to shove her tongue into his mouth. He caught a whiff of the alcohol, it didn't suit her. Gently as possible, he pushed the girl off.

"I get it, I'm not good nuff for ya, huh!" She grabbed a nearby vase lunging it at him. It missed and shattered against the wall. She let out a hic before pointing at the Uzumaki. "Get the hell out and never come back *hic* asshole!" Arguing would be futile. He groaned before leaving. Of course he didn't trust her alone, reaching into his pocket her grabbed his cell.

"Hey Ino can you hang with Sakura-chan for the night? She's drunk again. No, I'll walk home."

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan, why do you like Sasuke-teme," Naruto asked as he checked the steaming rice. Said girl paused from her current task of painting her nails. She blinked looking up.

"Isn't it obvious?" He shook his head then turned to the mackerel he was working on. She blushed, twisting the cap of her green polish.

"Well, he's hot, great in bed, and my god have you seen his body," she squealed. His grip on the pan tightened. "Because he's hot." That's why she liked him? Not because of him just being him. Is that why every female liked him?

"Hehe, am I hot enough to date you Sakura-chan," he laughed playfully. Grabbing two bowls and plates from the cabinets, he waited for her reply. Which didn't come until after an odd silence.

"Well, you're attractive Naruto, but you don't really suit my taste."

* * *

"Alright, knock yourself out." Naruto handed her the large wad of money. She took it as if she was unsure. With a confused look on her face, she stared at the blue eyed boy.

"Is this it?" His eyes widened. Did she just ask if that was it, that was 3,000 he hand just given her. Hell, that was just his pay check he put in the hands of a girl he wasn't even dating

"W-well yeah Sakura-chan, that's all I have on me." She seemed to have ignored his comment. At least, he thought she did. She was pretty much glaring at the money. She turned, having her heals violently clicking behind her.

"Sasuke-kun would have given me way more than this."

* * *

The 23 year old grinned as he strolled into his "man cave," also know as his bonus room. He held two scary movies, his black blanket, popcorn, and the strawberry pocky she loved. "Sa-ku-ra-channn, ready for our epic movie night, hehe." She held up a finger motioning for him to hold on. Seconds later she forced her phone into her pocket.

"Change of plans, I'm going clubbing with pig, wanna join us?" His jaw dropped, as well as the items that were previously in his hands. Shakily, he walked toward her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, his stare remain on her eyes.

"You're gonna just bail on me? After you faked being sick just to go screw that guy, I still haven't told Sasuke just so you know. Not to mention I held your hair back, and didn't get upset when you puked in my car. After all that when I ask you to stay for a movie night you want to ditch to go clubbing, which you do every day by the way."

She slapped one hand away and shrugged off his other. The rosette combed a hand through her hair before heading down the hall towards the stairs. "Sorry but I really want to go. If you didn't you could have just said so."

~_I'm sorry~_

Yawning, the young man rubbed his eyes. He squinted at the clock on his cable box. 12:35 a.m. He stood up from his reclining couch to stretch. Must have dozed off while watching the movie, 'alone.' No matter how bad she pissed him off he knew he might as well get over it. Considering she always seems to draw him back in. As if she was his drug. Sighing, he cleaned up the mess he made earlier, making his way down stairs to dispose of it. He tossed the popcorn and put the pocky in the pantry. "Great, now what the hell should I do?" You could almost say his prayers were answered, the doorbell began to ring.

"Yo," he greeted, opening the front door. To his surprise, a flushed violet haired girl was standing there with a pizza box in her hand. Behind her he could see two figures inside a black Mercedes. He glance at the woman before with with a raised brow. Luckily she knew he was in need of an explanation.

"H-hello Naruto-kun, you're most likely wondering w-what we're doing here. Um, well, T-Tenten-san, Shikamaru-san, and Choji-san felt we s-should all get together. S-so we brought a lot of p-pizza for a movie night. I- If you're not busy!" Nodding, he took the box from her, a lady shouldn't have to carry anything. Unless it was Tenten, that's a different story. Speaking of the brunette, he didn't see her come out of the car with the lazy ass and glutton a couple of seconds ago. (Both who were getting the rest of the pizza from the car). Sitting the pizza on the counter, he turned to the Hyuga for an answer. But, she was already one step ahead.

"Th-thank you for assisting me with the box, and Tenten-san decided to take her motorcycle instead of us p-picking her up." "Heh, no problem, a girl shouldn't have to do labor, and man that chick is rad! When did she get a bike?" Hinata was already setting up the pizza once the other guys finished bringing them in. Apparently she remember his favorite.

"T-Tenten-san received it last year, Lee-san got it for her. I-I forgot you couldn't make the party." That's right, he missed it. Sakura had gotten in yet another fight with Sasuke that day. So he ended up skipping his friend's party to pick her up in the middle of nowhere, treat her wound where Sasuke had slapped her, and listened to her cry. For the entire night. He even had to pretend to be sick, Tenten would have been pissed knowing he had left to help Sakura. Sakura had been accepted as Dr. Tsunade's, also know as Japan's top doctor's, assistant back in medical school. Then, quit a year later for the life of drugs and sex, let's just say Tenten wasn't too pleased that the younger girl had given up a spot she had wanted for years, only to ruin her life.

"Yeah, wish I was able to be there."

* * *

The red haired woman engulfed her older son in a tight embrace. "M-mom, I can't b-breath," he managed to choke out. Sadly she paid no heed and continued. Minato had a feeling his wife would deprive their child of oxygen and kill him, it was possible. So to his son's relief, the man reminded her to check on their Christmas dinner.

Gasping for air, Naruto looked up at his father that smiled sheepishly. "H-hey dad, been a while. Is Menma here yet?" His father shook his head, leading the younger blond into the dinning room.

"Did somebody call me?" A tan boy with charcoal hair made his way into the room, his red and black motorcycle helmet was placed under his arm. Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto ran to his brother, pulling him into a 'manly' hug. It had been about two years since they had seen each other. He noted that his younger twin had finally reached his height, Naruto had always been a few inches taller.

"Hey, I'm digging the black, but was being blond too tough for ya?" He chuckled, earning a scowl from Menma. Pushing him away, the blackette sat hid helmet on the table. His dad had given him a warning look, but he paid no mind to it.

"Nah, I was just tired of being mistaken as an idiot. In other words you," he smirked. Laughing, Naruto punched him in the arm. Hopefully the idiot wouldn't notice him flinching.

"Boys, dinner's ready. For heaven's sake Menma, how many times do I have to tell you? Keep that helmet off my furniture, dattebane!" Groaning, he placed the head garment inside the coat closet, not without hearing his father's snickering. "It's good to be home," Naruto thought, making his way to the kitchen to see if his mother would need any assistance.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

Naruto, was on cloud nine. He'd probably die trying to shove everything down. His mother's cooking was never disappointing. If only she had made ramen. But no matter, as for now he was satisfied with the prawn tempura he was currently savoring. "Haha, Naruto dear, slow down. You're gonna end up cho-" a loud ringing cut the red-haired woman off. He was tempted to ignore it, his family, and their dinner was all that was on his mind. But, he answered anyways, just incase it was important.

"Na-Naruto *sniffle* please pick me up, Sasuke-kun is upset *sniffle*." Of all times why now! He was really in no mood to deal with his friends' drama. Unfortunately he was too caring. Assuring his worry filled family that everything was alright, he stood from the table to comfort the Haruno as he drove to the Uchiha mansion.

~_I'm sorry~_

The young woman sat in the backseat of his car. No one talked, her sobs were what filled the car. What he didn't understand was why she continued to chase after Sasuke. The Uchiha dated her due to the constant pestering, hoping she'd fall out of love. But no, no matter how bad he treated her, Sakura alway came running back. Like a lost puppy. At that moment, the Uzumaki decided to confirm something once and for all. "Sakura, I'm in love with you, would it be too much to ask for you to consider my feelings?" Her cries became louder. How dare he ask such a question at this time!? How could he be so selfish?

His knuckles began to turn white as he gripped the wheel. She had not answered him, but cried louder. He could only assume that was a rejection. For some reason he was furious, not depressed like usual, but furious.

~_I'm sorry~_

He had been gone for about eight hours. When he arrived at his parents house, the lights were out and it was silent. However, the dining room was lit. He walked to the place were he was previously stuffing himself. His mother had her head propped up by her forearms as she slept. His dad draped a blanket around her before shooting his son a disappointed look. He hung his head in shame, he knew his mother had been planning this since last year. "The girl, was she worth it?" Startled, Naruto gazed at his mother who held a crooked smile. There was a long pause before he answered.

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

The Uzumaki hummed as waited for his three minutes to be up. He always hated this part of making ramen. But no matter, totally worth it. His timer finally started blaring, signaling his wait was over. His mouth watered, slowly he peeled off the paper top of his ramen cup. Grabbing a mouthful with his chopsticks, he opened his mouth wide. But of course, his phone decided to ring, just great. Dreadfully, he answered.

"Moshi moshi." There was crying on the other end, shouting as well. They person on the other end didn't sound like Sakura, for once. He wasn't sure what to say, once he realized that it was his mother that was crying. Something terrible must have happened, because everyone knows Kushina Uzumaki doesn't cry.

"N-Naruto, M-Menma and th-the motorcycle, tr- the truck!" Her words were hard to make out, but he knew what happened. His brother's motorcycle was hit by a truck. The world seemed to stop his hand holding the phone shook, his other dropped the cup of ramen. An unsettling feeling plummeted into his gut. He fell to his knees. This was all to overwhelming. He couldn't take it. He blacked out.

~_I'm sorry~_

Naruto woke up feeling like, well, shit. His head was pounding, his mouth was dry, and his heart was in shatters. Picking himself off of his kitchen floor, he grabbed his phone and headed upstairs to his room. He needed someone to talk to, clicking into contacts he began to search. He couldn't talk to his parents, they were busy with Menma (Menma lives in Tokyo). Shino, nah, Tenten no, Neji no, Lee, hell no, Sasuke no, Ino no, and Sakura. He helped her plenty of times. Surely she'd return the favor.

"Sakura-chan, can we talk? My brother Menma, he was hit by a car." She was laughing, hopefully not at him. Sh gasped "Sasuke." Oh, she was hanging with him again. Her boyfriend. The giggles continued for a while, he was contemplating on hanging up before she finally replied.

"I'm so sorry that happened Naruto. But, Sasuke-kun and I made plans for dinner. Can you believe it, two months without arguing!" He ended the call immediately. She had barely said sorry, and just ignored his feelings, again. It was that moment that the blond had done what was on his mind for the longest time. He gave up. Why chase someone who doesn't want you? He had to face it, he wasn't her type of guy, Sasuke was. From their conversation he realized they weren't really friends. He was just her outlet. His phone decided to ring for the second time. All it was bringing today was pain, might as well get it over with now.

"Moshi moshi."  
"H-hello Naruto-kun, this is Hinata speaking."


	2. Second Round

"Is there something you need Hinata? Look, I'm not in the best mood today, so lets make this quick." Hopefully that didn't come out harsh, he hadn't meant it. But you couldn't blame him, it seemed as if the weight of the world was just dropped onto his shoulders.

"A-actually, I was just checking to see if you were okay. T-Tenten-san told me Menma-san w-was in an accident after th-they finished a case at the office." She reached out to him. She took time out of her day to check on him. How nice, he wanted to just open up and explain it all, but could he trust her? Sure you could call them friends, but they weren't really close, as far as he knew, she was just a timid girl he was aquatinted with.

"Hey, Hinata, if I had something that's been on my mind for a while, would you stop to hear about it?" There was a painful lump in his throat. Why was he so anxious about her response? Maybe it was that feeling he got whenever she was around, she was different. He didn't know how, but she just was.

"Of course Naruto-kun, that's what friends are for, right?" He let out a deep sigh. He'd get a lot off his chest.

* * *

Naruto's cell blared to life. The temptation to chuck it at the wall was too high. He decided to spare the device, he already had to replace an alarm clock. Rolling onto his side, he grabbed the retched object. With unfocused eyes, he checked to see who was calling him at fucking 3:00 a.m.

'Sakura'

The name seemed to alert him a bit. After their last conversation he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to her. Using his thumb, he clicked the red "decline" button. Just incase, it was really early and they weren't on the best of terms. He was doing this for her well-being. Groaning, he tossed the phone onto his nightstand, and rolled over.

"Ahhhh, so warm."

* * *

Grinning, the young man loosened his tie. His favorite part on the day had finally arrived, lunch break. His brother was still in the hospital, only supporting a broken leg and fractured arm. He'd be discharged within a week.

Naruto chuckled slightly to himself. His Ichiraku to-go rested in a plastic bag while his other hand twirled his car keys. He couldn't wait to see the look on his twin's face. It'd be hilarious, Naruto planned to enjoy himself a hot bowl of ramen while his brother feasted on shitty hospital food. Just the thought brought a smile to his face. Readying to unlock his door, the blond caught sight of a familiar face. On impulse, he called her out. "Hinata, is that you?"

The Hyuga froze. Her cheeks cheeks scarlet, mouth slightly agape, and eyes wide. Slowly walking towards him, she clutched the bouquet of flowers tight. She also held a bag to carry her ramen. "H-hello Naruto-kun, f-fancy seeing you here." She tried averting her gaze. Was she hiding something? Or maybe she was still thinking about the night he confessed his problems to her. Neither options sat well with him.

"You okay Hinata, you seem different. Oh, and what's up, where are you headed?" She finally looked at at him, although her face still resembled a tomato. He'd almost say she looked cute, but the red glow seemed rather unhealthy to him. Maybe she had a fever.

"Y-yes I'm fine. I-I was headed to the hospital to visit Menma." She lifted the bundle of flowers as proof. What a coincidence, they were headed to the same place.

"Cool, I'm going to visit him too! Say, where's your car, I'll walk you there." The Hyuga heiress turned a darker shade of red, because apparently it was possible. Seriously, the girl must have been suffocating. Naruto opened his mouth to ask if she was alright, before she interrupted him. "Neji-nii actually dropped me off. I planned on w-walking to the hospital, I-it's not very far."

He blinked for a second. Taking the items from her, he placed the bouquet and their ramen in the back. Sitting in the driver's seat, he shut his door, rolling down the window.

"Oi Hinata, you coming?"

* * *

"Who knew bushy-brows would ever get engaged, let alone to Tenten." He cringed, he actually felt bad for his friend. It's a good thing the guy loved her. Cause his 'fiancé' is a scary as hell slave-driver, in his opinion. Then again, there were times where the guy seemed like a masochist. Maybe they were a good match.

"N-Naruto-kun! Th-that's not very nice!" Hinata gasped, looking up from the various brands of nori. They were hosting a celebration for the engaged couple. They decided to makes sushi as appetizer.

The Uzumaki chuckled "Come on, I was just joking around," he tossed three large bags of rice into the cart. 'Dear Lord' Hinata nervously glanced at the cart.

_~I'm Sorry~_

They spent too much, Naruto may not have had the money. She sighed, she hated having to use her credit card in public. Hesitantly, she pulled her lavender wallet out of her purse. She reached for the silver plastic card before a hand gripped her wrist. "What do you think you're doing? No way I'm letting you pay, just wait for me in the car, okay?"

* * *

The Uchiha was working him too hard. He spun around in his swivel chair, not only was he having to work, but he was doing it on an empty stomach. Great, just great. The silent office was occupied by a loud rumble. Last straw, he would demand the Uchiha to give him a break.

_~I'm Sorry~_

The CEO's secretary paced outside the meeting room. Sasuke would be out any second. "Thank you Miss Hyuga for your time, if only meetings went this smoothly with your cousin." He was smiling. There he goes again, when it comes to business, Uchiha Sasuke was a charmer. Work took up ninety-nine percent of the man's life.

Naruto stared at the woman Sasuke was speaking to.

'Hinata'

He resisted the urge to smack his forehead. How could he forget. Hinata was the elder daughter of Hiashi Hyuga. The voice of his boss, and friend, interrupted his train of thoughts. "Mr. Uzumaki, aren't you suppose to be working, I don't pay you to slack off."

He scoffed, it'd be false to say he hardly got paid. He was working for the Uchiha corps, ill pay was no such thing. Wait, why was he here? His stomach grumbled yet again. Oh yeah, that was it. "Don't 'Uzumaki' me, I want a lunch break, teme!"

Sasuke sighed, one hand on his cocked hip with the other massaging his temple. The blond was simply too much to handle. The raven haired man also caught on to the young lady stifling her giggles. At least she wasn't annoyed by the moron, that would be bad for business.

"If it's alright with Uchiha-san, I-I'd love to treat Uzumaki-kun to lunch." He instantly gave a nod of approval. Anything to get him out of his hair.

"REALLY HINATA, YOU'RE SO COOL!" Naruto cheered as he followed her into the elevator. Pleased with his accomplishment of ridding himself of the dobe, he headed for his office. Maybe he'd call Sakura to "feed" him his lunch. He chuckled, sounded like a plan.

* * *

"I swear, if I ever left them alone they'd tear each other apart, limb by limb." The brunette ranted as she aggressively searched the rack for a stylish pair of jeans. The younger girl giggled, removing a violet strand of hair from her face.

"That idiot Lee, I would've snapped his neck a long time ago if he wasn't so passionate." Hinata's milky eyes widened. She paled, how could she be so 'open'. Tenten caught the girl's stare, she smirked. Hinata Hyuga was just too innocent for her own good.

"Don't give me that look, seriously girl, you need to find yourself a man. Is there anyone in particular you're interested in?" She flushed, yep, Tenten was really starting to believe in her theory.

"Hinata is half chameleon"

"W-well, there is a certain someone I like," she mumbled, fiddling with her index fingers. She raised a brow with interest. But the Hyuga would be too flourished to confess who it was. She could wait, the girl would crack someday soon.

"Alright, but if he's dense maybe you should ask him out. Sometimes we girls are the ones who have to take the leap."

* * *

The blond drummed lightly on the table. His rice cake mochi would hopefully arrive soon. Why was he here again? Oh yeah, he looked up at the timid girl before him. "What was it you needed Hinata?"

Her cheeks were bright red, like always. Maybe she liked impersonating tomatoes. He made a mental note to ask her later. "Naruto-kun, p-please go out with me!" She was standing. They had the entire café's attention.

'Shit'

* * *

**Forgive me, this chapter was really short. I'll update soon now that I'm on a break. hope you all enjoyed.**


	3. Their Date

Naruto had a hard time saying no, especially to a lady, and when he had an entire crowd waiting for his reply. So naturally he said yes to the offer. "When do you want me to pick you up?"

She blinked cluelessly before responding. "Ano, I'll just meet you there, do you know of a place called 'Tenshi'?" Tenshi, was fucking expensive. The Uchiha bastard had treated him to lunch there a few times. One plate of sushi was over 2047.20 yen! There was no way he could pay for that.

"I hate to put a damper on your plans, but I don't have enough for that place," he stated, averting his eyes. He'd wait to hear a disappointed reply.

"I own the place, no worries," she giggled, placing a hand above her mouth, to muffle her laughter. Eh... He should have known, her father pretty much owned half of the town. The rest pretty much went to that demented man he called a best friend. "Don't dress too formally, and Naruto-kun..."

He looked up, tilting his head to the side. "Yeah?" She smiled warmly, he had to admit, she was pretty cute when she wasn't having a panic attack. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she offered him a toothy smile.

"Thank you." At lightening speed, Hinata had pecked the Uzumaki's cheek, and ditched the café seconds later.

For the first time he had to admit. Her shy diameter, was sorta, cute.

* * *

"Nope, nah, no, no, HELL NO!" The young woman tossed the baggy pants as if they were acid burning her skin. She turned around, with a look of disgust, toward the pile of her friend's clothes.

"Thank Kami you came to me, you obviously need a new wardrobe." The purple haired girl flushed with embarrassment. Tenten often commented on how old fashioned her clothing was. It wasn't that bad, was it?

"Let's go girly, we've got a lot of work to do and little time."

* * *

"Damn it, where is he?"

The man furiously pounded on the door. Usually the Uchiha was up and about by this time of day. Maybe he was still at the office. The CEO hardly left that dreadful place. Before he could commence another thundering round of knocking, the door opened, revealing his friend.

Raven hair was in a messier array than usual, obviously he had recently woken up. The Uzumaki also noticed the glasses perched on his face, pen in hand, and a stack of papers in the other.

Working as always.

"What do you want?" he growled, leading the other into his house. Ignoring the question, Naruto raced up the stairs of the mansion. His friend seriously needed to look into getting an elevator. Maybe if the bastard was nice enough, he'd get him one as a birthday present.

"Oi, wait!" He peered down from the hallway's balcony. What's with him today? Usually he had no objection to him breaking into his house. Sasuke had made his way up the stairs just as fast as he had. He moved past the blond, blockading his room.

"Just tell me what you need, Sakura's still asleep." He tried his best to ignore the sudden tightening of his chest. He needed to remember why he was here in the first place. How many times would it take until he came to terms with the fact that she was dating Sasuke? Not to mention their relationship had been improving lately.

"You're light purple button up with the black tie, maybe some slacks too." The raven nodded, and entered his room, muttering that the shirt was 'lavender'.

* * *

Naruto was beyond astonished when his date had stumbled into the restaurant. Not because of how she had tripped over her own feet about twenty times before she reached the booth. Or because she looked even more like a tomato than she did earlier. Her off the shoulder top was surprising to say the least. But sure sure knew how to pull it of, considering he couldn't stop glancing at her bare porcelain shoulder. Her skinny jeans also seemed to have been captivating. Bluntly stating...

She was fucking hot.

_I'm Sorry_

Dinner went by faster than either would have liked, so the blond suggested he'd walk her some so they'd have more time to chat. She of course, agreed eagerly. So the two walked side-by-side, enjoying each other's company as they chatted casually.

"Say Hinata, why do you stutter so much? I mean, you're not doing it right now." Naruto asked randomly, her sudden change in character had caught his attention. She smiled shyly.

"When I was younger I spent a majority of my childhood inside of they Hyuga complex, I never left until I was six. I never actually got the hang of communicating." She paused, looking up at the stars tenderly. "One day Neji-niisan's friend Tenten had come over, after that she befriended me and introduced me to a few of her friends, after a while I had stopped stuttering. But, back in middle school there was a boy that had caught my attention, eyes as blue as the ocean and golden hair." She glanced in his direction. "What caught my attention most was his pure heart, he just saved me, mentally and physically. Don't get me wrong, Tenten had made me happy, but, I felt that I didn't belong until you showed up."

She stopped, he shook his head, wakening himself from his shocked state. Before he could ask her why they stopped, he noticed the large steal gates. 'Oh, they were here'. Kind of a let down, her talking soothed him somewhat.

"Naruto-kun, thank you. I-I know you have feelings for Sakura-san, I've always known, yet you still decided to join me." She leaned in, pecking him on the lips for the first time. "Goodnight Naruto-kun," she bowed, entering the gates and heading up the stone drive-way.

Naruto turned, walking back towards the restaurant for his car. He ignored the sudden pounding of his chest, and the blood rising to his cheeks.


	4. Chaos

Sasuke was pissed. Something was up with Sakura. She was moodier than usual, she ate a lot more than usual, and she was throwing up all over the place. Not to mention her change in appearance. Maybe she was trying to gain weight or something. Her stomach had grown in the pass three months, and her hips had become slightly wider.

A gagging sound was heard. Sighing, he hopped off the bed to get her a glass of water. So much for getting laid.

_~I'm sorry~_

The blonde held his date's hair in his fist as she emptied her stomach on the pavement. If it were any other person, he'd laugh his ass off rather then worry over their condition. She shakily stood up, wiping her mouth with a handkerchief. She thanked the Uzumaki as he handed her a piece of gum.

"I'm so _sorry,_ I shouldn't have pushed you to ride with me."

"N-no it's fine, despite the end result I had fun." Sighing with relief, Naruto grabbed her hand and led her away from the roller coaster.

"Come one, let get some ice cream, my treat!" As she rushed to keep up with him, the Hyuga felt the butterflies in her tummy go insane. This was like a dream come true. Yet another date with the love of her life. Nothing could ruin this day for her.

_~I'm sorry~_

"Congratulations Miss Haruno, you are 14 weeks pregnant." Her eyes widened with shock. She trembled slightly, praying that the news was false and the doctor had made a mistake. This could not be happening. Oh Kami, Sasuke was going to kill her.

The man continued to ramble about her pregnancy, advice, and many other things involving the child within her. However, she ignored him in favor of thinking about the many things that could happen if she told her unborn child's father.

What would he say? What would he think? Would he resent their baby? What if he left her? What if-

"Alright Miss Haruno, your next appointment is in a few weeks." Nodding, she hopped off the bed with a soft thud. She quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Is everything alright, you look like you've seen a ghost," her friend commented as she approached the desk. With teary eyes, the pinkette flung herself into Ino's arms, desperate for comfort.

_~I'm sorry~_

"It was amazing Tenten, after we left the amusement park we went star gazing!" Hinata continued to fill in on the details of her date the other day. The two were spending the afternoon looking for the bride-to-be's perfect dress.

"How's this one?"

"Too frilly," She responded, before returning to her story. Geez, a lot changes a woman when she's in love.

"So, are you and prince charming a couple, or still testing the waters?" The large grin on her face slowly receded. Were they dating? Normally, just breathing the same air as her enthusiastic lover was enough for her. As their relationship grew she had become greedy. What if Naruto didn't like her?

What if... What if she was just Sakura's substitute?

She'd die if that was the case. After years of finally being acknowledged only to have happiness taken away from her, her heart wouldn't be able to handle that. Trying not to dampen her friend's good mood, she shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I guess I'll have to ask Naruto-kun." Nodding, the brunette hide behind the curtains to try on another dress.

_~I'm sorry~_

"R-really, you're moving here!" The man began widely coughing from surprise. His eyes burned with tears as he tightly gripped the phone.

"Just until the case I'm working on is finished. Tenten says it's a pain in the ass to drive from Konoha to Tokyo every week while her wedding is being planned. I'll be freeloading at your place for a while. Make sure my room is to my liking."

"And who the says you're allowed to stay at my place?"

"Me of course, not like you have some hot chick living with you," his brother laughed loudly into the phone. He didn't respond. Thoughts about a certain Hyuga filled his mind. She wasn't living with him but no doubt about it that she was hot. Although he wouldn't mind her living at his place, her father sure as hell would. Not to mention that pesky cousin of her's.

"Well I've gotta go, talk to you later." He tossed phone onto the coffee table while leaning back into the couch. Now that he though about it, he had yet to introduce himself to her father.

Cringing at the thought, he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"No point in worrying about it now. I'll ask Hinata later."


	5. Take Action

h1 class="title" style="font: -apple-system-headline; font-weight: normal; -webkit-hyphens: manual; max-width: 100%;" /h1  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""You've got to tell him."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I know."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""He's going to find out soon."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I know."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Then tell him."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I can't," the young woman groaned, shoving the spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth. She wanted to tell Sasuke, but she couldn't. Sasuke is an unpredictable person, not even Sasuke understands Sasuke. If she told him she was carrying his child, who knows how he would react!/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Sakura does things that many people frown upon. She gave up being a doctor, she parties whenever she feels like it, and she flirts with almost every man she takes interest in. She's considered a disgrace in the eyes of many, a low-life. Someone who doesn't deserve the affection of Sasuke Uchiha./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Sasuke is the CEO of his family's central business. He's uptight, arrogant, and all about order. He was perfect, he deserved someone of high status, someone like him. But he chose a low-life, and that's why she loves him./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"They fight all of the time, they separate all of the time, their relationship is all over the place! But in the end they always end up together./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Telling him about this could cause chaos. Arguments and fights are one thing, creating a life with someone else is another./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Sighing for the hundredth time today, Sakura helped herself to another scoop of ice-cream./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"em style="max-width: 100%;"I'm Sorry/em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Looks like a lot of stuff for someone who's only staying temporarily." The blonde lifted his shirt, wiping the sweat from his forehead./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Oh shut up, it's not like you care how long I stay," the blackette grinned, smacking his brother on the back./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Groaning, Naruto glared, tempted to slug his twin./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Thank goodness, we're done," the Hyuga heiress panted. She pulled the ponytail holder from her hair. Shaking her locks slightly, she made her way toward the door. "I'll wash up and make you guys something to snack on." Smiling, she shut the door behind her./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I thought you said you weren't living with a hot chick!" Menma shouted, the instant Hinata was out of sight./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I'm not."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Then why the hell is that beauty here, is she your girlfriend or what?" He almost growled. If his brother hadn't already pounced on her, he sure wouldn't mind doing it./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""She's here all of the time, and we're not dating, yet." He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks from embarrassment. Hinata wouldn't officially be his girlfriend until he was granted permission./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""What, are you gonna ask her for her dad's approval first?" Menma chuckled, just imagining his brother getting crushed by a man like that amused him./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"The embarrassed look on his face intensified. He shifted with discomfort, trying to get the words out. Finally managing to admit that was his plan, the older Uzumaki watch his twin's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. Before he could utter another word, Hinata quickly cut him off./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Aren't you guys going to join me inside, it's crazy hot out here!" Nodding, the two quickly headed toward the house./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"em style="max-width: 100%;"I'm Sorry/em/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Let's just raise my kid together," the pinkette suggested, as she paced across the room. Shaking her head, Ino decided against looking up. Instead, she flipped through her magazine in search for some juicy gossip./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Just tell him you're carrying his kid. That baby is probably worth more than how much I make in a year, and it's not even a fetus yet!" Annoyed, Sakura glared at her friend./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""I'm fourteen weeks along, it only takes about eight weeks for it to become a fetus, dummy." Ignoring the insult, the blonde shrugged./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""How should I have known that? I'm not pregnant and unlike you I haven't been to med school," she looked up frowning, "however, I do know you need to chill out. All of this stress isn't good for your bundle of cells."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""It's a fetus..."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Same thing."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Groaning, she plopped down in the arm chair beside Ino. Her friend was right, she needed to calm down. It was bad enough she didn't know about her baby until recently, now she has to protect the child at all cost. That meant she needed to tell Sasuke, even if it would effect their relationship in the end./p 


	6. Permission, Please?

Today was the day. It had been a week since Menma had moved in, and if things went as planned, let's just say he'd have to consider moving out. Adjusting his tie first, Naruto then ran clumsily down the stairs,

"I'm off! Hold down the fort while I'm gone." He didn't have time to wait for a reply. He hurriedly rushed to his car, started it, and drove as fast as legally possible toward his destination.

This was one of the rare occasions where THE Naruto Uzumaki was nervous. Butterflies filled his stomach, but hopefully he'd digest them before he met his opponent for today. The man he would be meeting today is fierce, a force not to be reckoned with. Or at least, that's what he's heard.

There wasn't much anyone knew about Hiashi Hyuga's personal life. People only knew of him as a business man, but going off that knowledge alone, Naruto could assume he wasn't a very friendly guy. Many rumors had stated that Hiashi would crush and eliminate anyone who interfered with his company. Just think of what he'd do to his daughter's possible future boyfriend!

Arriving at the location, he pulled up to the driveway, waiting for someone to open the gate. He gulped, intimidated by the house's size. Sasuke found it a pain living in extremely large houses, so his mansion was a rather small one.

But Haishi clearly didn't mind living in a large house. As he passed through the gate and around the large fountain, Naruto tried to rid himself of his anxiety. After parking, he rushed up the staircase.

_Shit._

Since he was focused on figuring out a way for Haishi to like him, he had totally forgotten about getting the female Hyuga gift. He frantically searched, trying to find a suitable gift.

_ The garden_.

He ripped a handful of flowers from the soil, and banged on the front door as he tried controlling his rapid breathing. Not a minute later, Hanabi, Haishi's youngest daughter, answered. Already aware of his purpose in being there, she lead him into the sitting room. There sat Haishi and Hinata Hyuga.

He bowed awkwardly before shoving the flowers into his lover's hands. Praying that he didn't sound too afraid, Naruto decided to greet him.

"H-hello Mr. Haishi." His bottom lip quivered. Shakily, he stretched out a sweaty hand for him to shake. Something he said must have already rubbed him the wrong way. Instead of shaking his hand like a normal person, Haishi glared.

"That's Hyuga to you."

"R-right, sorry Sir." He lowered his arm to his side, and cautiously sat down. The older man took a sip of his tea, before restoring his mean stare.

"What's your purpose in being here?"

The blonde sat up straight then spoke, "Well, your daughter and I have gone out on dates and what not, so I wanted you to allow me to address her as my girlfriend." He looked up. Said girl had gasped as tears began to well up. Her father on the other hand, looked far from pleased.

"No." the Uzumaki's eyes widened. "You rip the flowers out of my garden, disrespect me, and suddenly ask to start a formal relationship with my daughter? Are you mad? Although you seem just like her considering that lack of confidence you have. Why do you even want to date her? She's clumsy, she's first born yet she can't even handle business affairs, she's useless!"

Naruto stood, grabbing the older man's shirt collar. Insulting him was one thing, insulting your own daughter is another.

"That's no way for a father to talk about his daughter! Look, I tried being respectful and all, but right now I could care less! Hinata is really nice so with or without your consent I'll be claiming her as mine. Got a problem with it?"

Haishi grabbed Naruto's arm, removing it from his shirt. Smirking, he wiped off imaginary dust from his suit.

"Really now?" He turned to look at his oldest daughter. The smirk slowly turned into a warm smile. "Hinata, I think you two would make a lovely match, don't you agree?"

Grinning, she flung herself at her father. He stroked her hair as she sobbed, repeatedly thanking him. Briefly, he looked up at the Uzumaki. His stare was harsh, but Naruto's was as well.

"Listen kid, I don't like you, but my daughter does. I'm pretty sure you know the consequences of dating her, although there's one thing we need to establish."

"What is it?"

"Stay the hell away from my garden."

** I actually updated earlier than usual! Anyways, I wanted to apologize. My chapters are really short so everything always seems so rushed. I'm so glad how many people actually like the story! Thank you all so much for the criticism and compliments.**


	7. Confession

Sakura paced around the room, a million thoughts raced throughout her head. What if the food was cold by now? Where was Sasuke? Was he not coming home? What if he already ate? She pulled out her phone, checking to see if he had responded to her text.

No new messages.

Sighing, she reached for her glass of water on the counter. Pressing the glass to her lips, she immediately gulped it down. God, she was losing it. Although she promised today would be the day she'd tell him, she was having second thoughts. There were many possible ways that Sasuke could react. Unfortunately, a majority of them wouldn't end well for her.

"I'm home," her boyfriend shouted from the entrance. She paled at the sound of his voice, she wasn't ready. She needed more time to prepare herself!

"Hey Sakura, did you here me?" He had already taken off his coat and glasses. Nervously, she nodded, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

"H-how was work?" She scurried over to the fridge to grab him a beer. Cracking it open first, she passed him the can. Thanking her, he took a sip.

"Fine, so are you up for delivery, or do you want to go out instead," he asked, leaning against the counter. Shaking her head, she motioned toward the set table.

"Actually, I made dinner." The look of surprise on his face was evident. If the situation she was in wasn't so serious, she would have grinned. It wasn't everyday she caught him off guard.

As they sat and ate, she would constantly glance at him, praying for a positive reaction. He hadn't said anything about the meal so far. His face wasn't giving anything away either. Sometimes she wishes he wasn't so unreadable.

"How is it," she finally asked. He didn't bother looking up.

"It's editable."

"Sorry it's bad, I haven't cooked in ages, I'm a little rusty," she giggled.

"I didn't say it was bad, it's fine." The conversation ended there. They hadn't said much afterwards besides Sasuke asking for extra rice. It didn't seem like the meal was too bad, so that boosted her confidence somewhat.

Once clearing the table, the two washed the dishes before cuddling up on the couch. Though Sakura was doing most of the cuddling, Sasuke was finishing up on leftover paperwork. This would be the perfect time to tell him.

All she had to do was say it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He probably wouldn't even yell at her! Yes, she would tell him right now. The second she opened her mouth, the Uchiha had lifted himself off the couch.

"I'm gonna go shower, want to join me?" Any other time she would have said yes. But yet again, she had more important things to deal with. There was no time for shower fun. Shaking her head, she replied that she'd shower in the guest restroom.

She stood under steamy hot water, thinking of possible ways to tell him now. Yet nothing came to mind. Of all times to ruin the moment, Sasuke had picked the best. It had taken forever for her to gather up that much courage earlier.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her wet tresses. Tonight was not working out the way she planned.

After finishing her nightly routine, Sakura headed upstairs to her room. It wasn't actually her room, in fact, she shared it with Sasuke. But she spent do much time over at his house that she considered it her's as well.

When she entered the room, Sasuke awaited her with a furious look on his face. Before she could have asked what was wrong, she froze in place. Trembling slightly, she took a few steps steps back.

"Sakura, do you mind telling me why you have a stash of pregnancy test underneath my bathroom sink?"

"I swear I can explain."

"Alright, go ahead and explain," he growled, sitting himself down on their bed. She was going to tell him. He was going to find out. The odds weren't looking too great for her though.

"I'm 14 weeks pregnant, soon to be 15..."

"How long have you known?" She tried ignoring the cold feeling she got from hearing him speak.

"About a week."

"And were you planning to tell me?" She finally looked up at him. Though she regretting doing so. She was expecting an angered look toward her. Surprisingly, the only readable expression on his face was disappointment.

Sniffling she places her hands over her face. This was the worst time for her to start crying. Damn hormones, getting her all emotional and what not.

"Yes."

"It's mine right?"

"Of course!" She was bawling now, great. Falling to her knees, she continued holding her hands to her face, trying to control her tears.

Sasuke hadn't said much yet. He was probably contemplating how to break up with her. Not that it would be surprising if he did so. She got pregnant and didn't dare try telling him immediately. God, he must have thought she was horrible.

"Hey, listen..." Kneeling down to her level, the Uchiha patted her on the head, trying to cease her sobs.

"I'm not mad okay, I'm frustrated." She looked up, surprised by the confession. Why wasn't he mad? It was her fault, he should be pissed.

"It takes two, I'm just as responsible as you are, so stop crying."

He wasn't mad, he didn't hate their child, everything was fine. Sakura felt as though a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders. He had told her to stop, but she couldn't help herself. She tackled him to the floor and cried her eyes out.

Groaning, all Sasuke could offer was an awkward pat on her back.

** I feel like I'm finally starting to improve! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and thank you for actually taking the time to read it. It makes me really sad that the story will be coming to an end soon.**


	8. I Forgive You

Had it not been for his girlfriend's constant pestering, Naruto would have ignored the doorbell in favor of the warmth of his bed. But, an unhappy girlfriend is the last thing you want first thing in the morning. He detached himself from the clutches of the sheets and trudged to the front door.

Yanking the door open, he glared at the intruder.

"What," he hissed, trying to contain his anger.

"That's not how you greet someone, idiot." She flicked his forehead before pushing her way into the room. Naruto was still frozen in place, holding the door wide open. She was the last person he was expecting to show up.

"Naruto, who was it that was at the door." Hinata yawned, as she climbed down the stairs.

_Shit, shit, shit._

This was not going to end well. He knew it, nothing good ever came out of him being around Sakura. He was going to fuck up so bad that even Hinata wouldn't forgive him.

"Huh, Hinata, what are you doing here?" The pinkette tilted her head to the side. She had no idea that the Hyuga heiress and her former friend had something going on.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing. Please, have a seat, I'll brew us some tea." She scurried into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the other two had taken a seat, trying to cope with the awkward silence. It had been a while since either had talked to each other, and their last conversation did not end on a good note. Even though both had many questions for the other, neither opened their mouth until Hinata had returned.

Placing cups in front of everyone, she then took her place next to Naruto.

"S-so, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" The tea cup trembled in his hand as he struggled to meet her gaze.

Setting her cup down, she gave him the sincerest look she had.

"Well for starters, I want to apologize. For a while I had been horrible to you, I acted out selfishly and had never taken your schedule or feelings into consideration. I know how it feels to struggle with one-sided love yet I took advantage of yours." Feeling slightly overwhelmed, she sipped her tea then continued.

"I wanted Sasuke to be here for this but unfortunately he's busy, as always." Rolling her eyes, she then grinned at the couple.

"I'm pregnant!"

Squealing, Hinata hugged the woman.

"That's great Sakura-san!" Hinata continued to shower her will congratulations and complements. Naruto on the other hand, sat completely still.

Not because he was upset, or angry. Back when he was head over heals in love, he thought hearing her say those words would be the end of him. Though now, he couldn't be happier. His closest friends were finally together and happy and that's all that mattered.

Laughing loudly, he squeezed both of the women into a tight embrace. They had joined him in laughter but calmed down soon after. They all sat down, each of them beaming with excitement.

"Now that I've explained my situation, I'd like to know what's going on here," she winked, making the pair blush.

Smiling sheepishly, Naruto wrapped an arm around Hinata, pulling her closer to him.

"After we had stopped talking I had spent some time hanging out with my friends, starting getting to know her, and next thing I know we're dating." Sakura pouted.

She should have known not to ask a guy, they always leave out the good details. She'd have to convince his girlfriend to tell her more later. Before she could open her mouth, her stomach growled loudly.

She flushed with embarrassment, trying to come up with an excuse.

"I-i'm sorry, that's been happening a lot lately." Giggling, Hinata ushered the girl into the kitchen. Someone stormed down the stairs the moment she had mentioned food.

"I HEARD THE WORD BREAKFAST," Menma screamed, running to his seat at the dinning room table. He had shoved their guest in the process. She growled, immediately scolding him with that frightening tone of hers.

He bursted into a fit of laughter for the second time that day. Everything seemed so unreal. He had spent eternity waiting for Sakura to recognize his fantasy of them being together, only to be tossed aside. But who knew that being rejected would make him this happy in the end?

**I can't believe I finished this! Thanks to everyone who continued reading this story, and I'm sorry it was so short. It was pretty hard but I had so much fun writing this. I hope to have another story as successful as this one.**


End file.
